


The Fair Lion

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Arthur is Head of Gryffindor, Brienne is a perfect, F/M, Hear me Roar, Hufflepuff!Brienne, Jaime is a perfect, Slytherin!Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: A lion showed up outside Hufflepuff common room, Brienne thought she might have seen it somewhere before.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Hogwarts!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931593
Comments: 68
Kudos: 130





	1. Professor Dayne's Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/gifts), [EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/gifts), [Lady_in_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Your Wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482515) by [hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/pseuds/hardlyfatal). 
  * Inspired by [Hear Me (Try Really Hard To) Roar (But Kinda Mew Instead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394933) by [EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye). 
  * Inspired by [Little Lion Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468011) by [Lady_in_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red). 



> Thank you to hardlyfatal, EryiScrye (SomberSecrets) and Lady_in_Red, your works inspired me. I really like the idea that Jaime transforming/being transformed into an animal.
> 
> Endless thanks to my boyfriend, who encouraged me to write down this work.

“Brienne! Hurry! You have to see this!” Dacey dragged her away from the fireplace.

Brienne rolled her eyes, she wondered what Dacey had to show her. The last time her friend being so excited she showed her a fight between Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon. But that was four years ago, and they’d witnessed countless fighting since then that Brienne was sure Dacey had lost interest in such things.

So what did Dacey want to show her?

As they approaching the entrance of Hufflepuff common room, she saw a lot of students herding there, whispering and tittering.

“Excuse me!” Dacey yelled.

Students made way for them, and that’s when she saw what they were here for—a LION!?

Sitting at the center, the feline held the crowd like a king holding his court. The lion yawned, blinked its eyes lazily, and turned its head left and right. Despite being surrounded by dozens of human beings, it acted like a hero enjoying people’s stare rather than a caged animal in zoo shying from them.

All of a sudden, their eyes met, Brienne inhaled sharply.

 _Green._ The lion had a pair of eyes so green that one would have mistaken it artificial. But it was not false, it was true. She knew it possible because she’d seen the same color in not only one but three pair of eyes. Two of them belonged to the Lannister twins, while the other one…

The lion was staring at her, and she felt familiar with that gaze.

“Dacey…” Brienne turned to Dacey, but whatever her friend might say never came out of her mouth when the lion started to move. It stood up, arched its back, and stretched its limbs, doing things that felines did after they woke up from a nap.

 _Merlin’s beard! It was huge._ Brienne thought. _And beautiful._

The crowd fell into silence when the lion made its first step. Some timid first-years shrank back while some elder students stepped forward. The lion seemed unaffected, step by step, it marched forward. They soon found out its target was Brienne. Brienne felt her housemates slowly moving backward, leaving her to face the lion alone. Brienne didn’t flinched. It might sound weird, but the truth was she didn’t think the lion was going to hurt her.

Her eyes locked with the beautiful lion, due to the fact that she was near six feet in height, she was looking down at it, and the lion was looking up at her.

It stopped inches away from her. They probably stood there staring at each other for thirty seconds before the lion broke eye contact and started butting her stomach with its head.

 _What does this mean? Do you want something from me? Or do you want me to do something?_ Her eyebrows knitted.

She heard people drew their wands, cast them a quick look, she held up her hands, “Wait.”

The lion raised its head at her voice. Looking down, she could see herself stared back in its eyes. It growled, like grumbling, like it was talking but she didn’t understand its language. Then it started butting her again, well, more than that, it rubbed her abdomen with its head like…nuzzle?

_Alright, I don’t understand, but you’re acting like a cat demanding attention, I guess you want patting?_

Slowly stretching out her right hand, she whispered to the lion, “If I’m wrong, please don’t bite me, ok?”

The moment her hand touched its head she heard sharp intakes from the crowd around her. She rolled her eyes.

_Oh come on, it’s me touching the lion, not you, ok?_

Thankfully, it didn’t bite her hand, it purred. Its throat vibrated making sounds that only contented cats would make. Feeling encouraged, Brienne bent over to scratch its jawline. It purred even louder.

 _Okay. I see you like this._ Brienne smiled, lifting her left hand to stroke its nape. It all went well until suddenly the lion pounced, she lost balance and fell on her bottom, and it started licking her face.

“Wow!”

“Brienne!” She heard Renly shouting.

The lion’s head snapped up, bared its teeth and growled at Renly. A dangerous noise emanated from the back of its throat. She sprang to her feet and wrapped her hands around its neck. “Wait!” She could feel its muscles tensed beneath her palms, surprisingly, the lion let itself be reined in by her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Brienne caught Renly pointing his wand at the lion along with others.

“No, put down your wands. Please. It’s ok.” Brienne shook her head at them. But they didn’t listen to her, reluctantly she raised her voice, “I’m a perfect. AND I SAY, WANDS DOWN.”

_Merlin’s hat. I never tame an animal before, what can I do to tame a lion?_

Brienne cursed her housemates inwardly, if they’d not stupidly provoked the lion she wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath. “It’s ok. Ease. Don’t worry. Calm down. Yes, that’s it, good boy.”

…

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Dacey asked.

“Don’t worry, Dacey. I’ll be fine. Leon won’t hurt me.” She didn’t mean to blurt out the name, but it was too late.

“Leon? Really? You just met for what? Ten minutes or so and you already gave it a name? Bri, are you gonna keep it?”

“No, it’s—” She bit her lower lip, searching for words to explain. “Listen, Dacey, I think I’ve met it before.” Said lion was washing face at her feet.

Dacey eyed her warily, “Have you? When? Where? Cuz I don’t remember seeing a lion stalking behind you, at least not one in this size.”

Brienne knew what Dacey meant, she was talking about some Gryffindors. There was a time they tried to make fun of her. She brush off the unpleasant memory.

“Well, do you remember our first year?” “Yes?” “And the lost kitten I found after our first Flying Class?” “The one that bit your hand when you tried to pat it? The one that clawed a lot of holes on your robe? Yes, I remember that fierce one.”

Brienne smiled sheepishly, “Well…”

“Well?” Dacey lifted her eyebrows, her sight switched between Brienne and Leon until she got the idea Brienne tried to deliver, her jaw dropped, she stared at Leon, “Wait, are you telling me—”

Brienne took a deep breath, “Yes, it wasn’t a kitten. When I brought it with me to my father that evening, my father told me that Leon was actually a lion cub.”

“So you mean after four years, that lion cub has grown into this huge, mature lion?”

Brienne hesitated. It was hard to explain, and the truth was that her assumption had yet to be confirmed. She knew the only way to find out would be asking Professor Dayne, but maybe…

Brienne called, “Leon?” Leon looked up at her from where it sat. “You’re Leon, and you remember me, right?” Leon growled as response. Brienne turned to Dacey, “I guess that means yes?”

“Unbelievable…Fine, but if it’s Leon, as you claim, how do you explain it shows up outside our Common Room today? You told me you gave it to someone—”

“Yeah, I did. I gave it to Professor Dayne, he said he could take care of Leon. My father was chatting with him before I went into his office.” Leon nudged her waist, demanding more patting. She kneeled down and gently threaded her fingers through its mane. “You see? He’s the Head of House Gryffindor, and lion is the emblematic animal of their house. It’s less strange for a Gryffindor professor to keep a lion than a Hufflepuff student.”

_Besides, students are only allowed to keep owls, cats and toads, I’d broke rules if I choose to keep it, and I can’t get father in troubles._

“I think it slipped out of Professor Dayne’s office this morning and got lost in the castle, anyway, I should return Leon to its owner.”

Dacey sighed, “Okay. Seems like you can handle it on your own. I’m going to the Great Hall now.”

“See you later, Dacey. Come on, Leon. Let’s find Professor Dayne, he must be worried about you.”

* * *

Brienne knocked on Arthur Dayne’s door.

“Come in.”

She ushered Leon into Arthur’s office. Arthur was sitting behind his desk, reading a book.

“Good morning, Professor Dayne.”

Arthur raised his eyes from the book he was reading and greeted her, “Good morning, Ms. Tarth—” His voice died when he saw the beast beside her. Leaping to his feet, Arthur looked startled. “What the—Merlin! How—Tarth, where—”

Leon interrupted him by making a noise between a grunt and a roar.

Brienne patted it and repeated again what she told Dacey to Arthur, “I guess he slipped out and got lost in the castle, sir. I don’t know how, but Leon showed up outside Hufflepuff common room this morning, so I escort him back to you.”

“Thank…thank you. Tarth.” Arthur regained his composure, “I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble. But may I ask how did you know he’s…my…lion? How did you figure out he is…” He was waving his hand at Leon, twisting his wrist like struggling with words. It surprised Brienne, she had never seen Arthur so tongue-tied.

“Leon?” She suggested, it was hard be oblivious to Arthur’s unusual expression.

Arthur snapped his fingers and nodded eagerly, “Yes, how do you know he’s Leon?”

 _It’s strange, how can someone forget their pet’s name?_ Brienne wondered, but immediately understood. _Oh! Maybe Professor Dayne has changed his name, many owners do that after adopting pets from others. He probably was confused when I used the old name._

Brienne cocked her head, looking down at Leon (she liked this name, and since Arthur didn’t insist otherwise, she thought she was allowed to call him Leon), “Umm, I think it’s his eyes, sir. Leon’s eyes are very green and pretty, even more than the emeralds stored in the House point hourglasses.” A shy smile spread on her face when the memory came to her, “That was how I recognized him. His eyes were as green as the day I met him four years ago.”

“You’re right.” She heard Arthur murmured, “His eyes are quite distinctive.”

Now Brienne couldn’t help but feel weird. Why Arthur talked as if he’d never noticed this trait of his pet before? She wanted to ask, “Sir—”

Arthur cut her off, “You said he went to Hufflepuff common room, what do you think about this? Do you know why he went there? Any idea?” He’d come to stand before Brienne and Leon, hands crossed over his chest.

She blinked at Arthur’s question, “No, I suppose. Actually, I’m not the one who found him, sir. Leon had already been surrounded by my housemates when I saw him.”

“Did he interact with them, or, you know, let others touch him like you?” Arthur inclined his head to Leon.

“No? There was a round gap between Leon and the crowd, I don’t think any of my housemates tried to approach him. But I assure you, sir, Leon didn’t hurt anyone, he’s well-behaved.” Caressing its nape, she cooed, “You’re a good lion, aren’t you?”

Leon held its head up high, purring. Its tail wagging back and forth behind him.

“Really?” Arthur shook his head with a soft chuckle. “Thank you, Ms. Tarth. That’s better than I imagined.” He averted his eyes from Leon to Brienne and said, “Now, I know you must be hungry, why don’t you go to the Great Hall and have a nice meal?” Arthur lowered his voice, “I assume we both don’t want your father to find out you go to your first class on an empty belly, right?”

 _That’s my cue to leave._ Arthur didn’t need to say it, Brienne could read between the lines. She bowed, “Yes, sir. I should be going. Thanks for your time, Professor Dayne.” She gave Leon one last patting on its head, “Goodbye, Leon. It’s really nice to meet you again.”

Brienne turned to leave, but…

“Leon?” She pulled her robe, trying to free the fabric from Leon’s teeth without tearing it apart. “Leon, no. You must let me go. Dacey’s waiting for me, we have Herbology this morning and if I stay longer I’ll either miss breakfast or be late to my class.” Leon meowed. The disappointed sound broke Brienne’s heart. She pressed a soft kiss on Leon’s forehead, “I’m sorry, Leon, but I have to go.”

Arthur cleared his throat, which scared Brienne out of her skin.

_Shit! What did I do? I kiss a lion in front of its owner. Damn it!_

“It seems Leon is very fond of you, Ms. Tarth.”

_And he thinks I’m very fond of his lion, too._

Brienne couldn’t help the heat creeping up her cheek, “I’m sorry, sir, I—”

“It’s ok, I understand, after all, Leon is a fair lion. Don’t you think so?” Arthur grinned, the amusement in his voice only made Brienne more embarrassed.

But she agreed with his words, “He is, indeed.” The fairest beast she’d ever seen.

Though it was Arthur who pointed out she should leave, it seemed he had no intention to order his pet to release her robe. Instead, he simply stood there watching them, which confused her.

“May I ask another question?”

“Yes, sir?” She kept tugging her robe unenthusiastically.

“Did you bring Leon to your common room four years ago?”

Brienne thought for a while, “Yes, I did.” She furrowed her brows, “Are there any problems?”

“In fact, I’m wondering, Ms. Tarth, do you think that, maybe, Leon went to your common room because he thought he could find you there?”

Before she could deny his hypothesis, Arthur went on, “It’s just an assumption, but if that’s true, I think it can explain why he refuses to be parted from you. Because from beginning to end, you are the one he tried to find.”

As unrealistic as it sounded, Brienne thought Arthur might be right.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she was at a loss for words when Arthur broke the silence again, this time he called the lion’s attention to himself, “Leon, let go of Ms. Tarth’s robe.” Leon didn’t look pleased with this instruction, but obeyed nonetheless. She straightened her robe.

She should leave now that Leon had released her, yet she found herself lingered. _Five more minutes won’t hurt, some fried eggs and bacon are enough for me to survive the morning._

“Ms. Tarth, you mentioned you have Herbology class this morning, any other class this afternoon?”

“Yes, sir, History of Magic in the afternoon and Astronomy at night.”

Left hand on hip, right hand scrapping his jaw, Arthur mumbled, “That’ll be Tyrell, Targaryen and your father.”

He was acting strangely and that unnerved her. She looked at Leon, who started butting her again. Alright, both owner and pet were acting strangely in a way she couldn’t understand.

“Would you do me a favor? It’s not a request, so don’t feel obliged to say yes. I want to ask if you could look after Leon today.”

Her eyes widened, “Sir, do you mean—Does that mean I can—”

“Take him with you and let him have some fresh air? Yes. Would you like that?”

 _Oh absolutely yes._ She heard herself screaming in her brain, whilst she thought that was an impractical idea.

Her face fell for what she was going to say, “I’d like to, sir, but maybe on weekends? Students can’t take their pets to classes, that’s the rule.” She was a perfect, and was supposed to set good examples for other students. Breaking rules was no doubt the last thing on her to-do list.

Arthur lifted his eyebrows, “Ah! Rules, right. If that’s what bothers you, well, let’s say, first of all, _officially_ Leon is not _your pet_ , is he? I don’t think you help me walk him around will break any of the rules.” A mischievous grin appeared on his face, “Pardon me, Ms. Tarth, as a Gryffindor I’m quite familiar with said _rules_ , and of course, how to break them without punishment.”

 _What did I hear? Professor Dayne said he was good at breaking rules? And did he just wink?_ But he did have a point, all of her housemates knew Leon was not her pet, had anyone questioned her, they could back her up.

“I don’t ask you for taking him everywhere, Ms. Tarth. To look after him means to make sure he won’t hurt other students or get hurt by them, how to accomplish this purpose is for you to decide. As long as he returns to me in one piece, I don’t care if you leave him outside the greenhouse or keep him at your feet in the classroom.”

“But why today? I mean why not tomorrow? I can spend whole day with him, or take him to Hogsmeade.”

“That’s a good idea, Ms. Tarth. The thing is, I can assure you I locked the door yesterday, yet, as you know, he managed to escape last night. I fear that if we just leave him in my office, he’ll run away again. I think you’re aware now, not everyone can face a lion without fear.” Arthur fixed his eyes on Brienne, “That’s why I suggest you look after him, because he’ll listen to you.”

…

“Don’t worry about my colleagues.” Arthur said when he opened the door for Brienne and Leon. “I’ll inform them personally. By the way, if he refuses to act like a gentleman, anytime, Ms. Tarth, just send him back to me, you can find me either in my office or the classroom.”

“Thank you, professor.”

* * *

“Brienne Tarth! What the fuck?! You let the lion follow you here?!”


	2. Hear Me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne took Leon to the Great Hall and classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! Hope you’ll enjoy it.

Brienne would like to pretend everything was as usual at breakfast, but she soon understood that was impossible when she saw Dacey, her best friend who usually sat beside her but now took the seat across from her, started putting blueberry jam on her bread.

“Dacey, I think you said you prefer butter to jam?” Brienne asked warily, she seemed to remember there was a reason why Dacey usually had buttered bread for breakfast.

“Yeah, because I’m allergic to most of the fruits that used to make—Oh!”

Brienne heaved out a sigh, “It’s ok, give me that.”

“Thank you, Bri.” Dacey mumbled.

 _What’s wrong with her?_ Brienne wanted to ask. _Has she finished her breakfast?_ After handing over the bread Dacey didn’t reach for another slice of bread, she rested her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, staring straight ahead, staring at Leon.

“Do you think I can train my cat to eat like Leon?” Dacey asked when Leon swallowed another mouthful of sausage. “Look at it, it can keep the food in the plate, not drag it out and spread it on the table. Compared to Leon, my cat has no table manners, it always messes up the ground.”

Brienne couldn’t help but smile at that. “Maybe. You can ask Professor Dayne for some tips on animal training. Perhaps a month later your cat will improve its manner.”

“Or perhaps it won’t, since beasts know nothing about manner.” A voice cut in.

“Renly Baratheon, what’s wrong with you?” Dacey’s face fell.

“Sorry but I don’t believe this.” Renly seated himself next to Dacey. He looked at Brienne while asking, “Are you sure it’s a lion?”

“Of course it’s a lion. What else could it be?” Brienne put down her fork, Leon was still chewing but he raised his head as well.

Renly slammed his fist on the table, startled Brienne, Dacey, and students around them. “It could be an Animagus, or at least people transformed into animal by curse, I’d bet on the former though.” He pointed his finger at Leon, “Did you see the way it eat? What kind of lion would eat like this? Besides, _table manners_? Are you kidding me? Who would teach a lion table manners? That’s absurd and—”

**_Roar!_ **

A thundery roar interrupted Renly. Leon jumped onto the table, cups and plates were knocked off.

The whole Great Hall fell into silence after Leon’s outburst, students and stuffs that hadn’t left for their first class all turned to them curiously.

Renly turned red due to embarrassment, “What the—”

**_Roar!_ **

Roaring at the top of its lungs, Leon’s body language showed it was ready to pounce at any moment. Brienne couldn’t see Leon’s front, but from the expression on Dacey and Renly’s face, it must be terrifying.

“Leon.” Brienne called, “Leon, look at me, Leon.” She kept calling until Leon turned its head to face her, “Leon, you can’t stand on the table, come sit down.”

Leon obeyed, but not without throwing a glare at Renly.

“What? That’s all?! Bri, you saw how it acted, that beast tried to attack me! You should send it away!”

**_Roar!_ **

“Leon!”

“Oh piss off! Shut up could you?” Dacey smacked Renly’s back.

Brienne didn’t pay them attention until she made sure she had Leon under control, “Listen Renly.” Brienne took a deep breath, “First of all, according to _Intermediate Transfiguration_ , Animagi can’t choose their animal form, and neither can they change it. So if Leon is an Animagus, it’d not grow from a cub to a lion, which can be proved wrong by not only Dacey and I but also my father and Professor Dayne, because we’ve seen how tiny it was.

“Second, four years ago when I handed it to Professor Dayne, he had the same concern as you do now, he said he’d do some inspections to see if it was a real lion. That means, if Leon is a human being transformed by curse, Professor Dayne would have figure out four years ago, and he’d not tell me Leon is his pet when I brought Leon to his office.”

* * *

“Where is Leon?” “Outside.” “Why not let it come in? Is it because Renly? I can punch him you know. He’s being ridiculous…” “No, Dacey, don’t do that.”

Brienne stole a glance at Mace Tyrell, their Herbology teacher was showing them how to take care of Screechsnap, a semi-sentient magic plant.

“It’s for Leon.” She whispered, “Professor Dayne said it could use some fresh air, saying it’s not good to lock it in a room or a building. It’s sunny today, I think maybe it’d prefer stay outside.”

Dacey raised an eyebrow, whispered back in a hushed tone, “You really think so?”

“Yes.” “Then why is it staring at you through the glass?” “What…”

Brienne turned and found Leon sitting right behind her. The first thing came to her mind was Leon looked even more beautiful under sunlight: its eyes, green as the meadow under its feet, shimmering like emeralds, its mane, more golden than brown, waving in the breeze…

“Bri!” Dacey elbowed her in the ribs.

“Miss Mormont, Miss Tarth, may I have your attention, please?”

…

By the time Brienne left the greenhouse, Leon had lied down on the grass lazily. It rolled onto its back when Brienne drew closer.

“What are you doing?” Brienne chuckled, she got down on her knees, “Want me to rub your belly?” Leon twisted its body in front of her. “Alright.”

Brienne touched its tender flesh, when it purred in contentment, she was amazed by the way its muscle flexed under her fingers.

“So this is the lion that caused a scene this morning?” The shadow looming over them came with a female voice.

Brienne’s face lit up a bit, “Yes, its name is Leon. How’s your day, Cat?” She threw a big smile at her friend.

“As good as it can be.” Catelyn dropped her bag on the ground before she sat down beside Brienne. “I’ve never seen a real lion before, only on books.”

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it? Though lion is not magical creatures like dragon or direwolf, it’s still very powerful.” Her hand roamed over its body, from chest to belly and back again. Leon squirmed and meowed when she tickled its abdomen, but never batted her hand away.

“You know, your words are not convincing at all, especially when there is a lion rolling on the ground like a cat right in front of me.” Catelyn cackled, “I can’t see strength or power, only a big _cat_.”

Brienne threw her head back and laughed, “I think that’s pretty accurate.”

But her laughter died when she heard sneers behind her back.

“What make you laugh so loudly, Tarth? Your sound probably can wake up the dragon sleeping under Hogwarts.”

 _Connington._ Brienne thought morosely. Leon seemed to sense the change of her mood, it rolled back onto its stomach, hiding its vulnerable belly.

Catelyn had already stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Wow wow wow, hold on, Tully, we mean no harm.” Ronnet held up his hands mockingly, “I just want to introduce my friends and myself to the well-known _Leon_.”

“Hello Beauty!” Ronnet said, the boys burst into laughter.

“Go away, Connington.”

“Oh don’t be so selfish, let me see the beast.” But he stopped, didn’t move forward, “Buddy, tell me, can you see it from here?”

“I don’t think I can. You know, Brienne’s too big.” “Me either. Tarth blocks my sight.” “Move aside, Tarth! We’re not here for your ugly face!” “Let us see the lion!”

Brienne ground her teeth, her hand a fist in her sleeves. She didn’t try to hide Leon from them, Leon was standing beside her where Ronnet and his friends could easily see it.

_They just want to make fun of me._

**_Roar!_ **

“Leon! No! Come back!” Brienne shouted, but it was too late.

Other boys shrank back as soon as Leon pounced and knocked down Ronnet. It took him by surprise, but didn’t try to bite his flesh or claw at his robe, it just pinned him on the ground.

Ronnet struggled, humiliated that he was beat by a lion. He raised his hand, his wand aimed at Leon…

**_Roar!_ **

Leon’s roar scared Ronnet. He shivered beneath its paws, charms and spells all forgotten. Before he could recover from the shock, Leon had snatched away his wand.

Crack.

Ronnet’s wand broke in two. Leon crushed it between its teeth.

“No!” Ronnet let out a strangled cry. But even that scream was stopped by Leon when it spat out the remains of the stick on his face.

Leon jumped off Ronnet’s body, returned to sit down at Brienne’s feet, and starting washing its face.

Ronnet sprang to his feet, “Kill it!” Ronnet shouted to his companions, his hands grabbing the broken wand waving hysterically in the air. But none of the boys dared to draw their wands, feared that their wands would fall victim to Leon’s teeth as well.

“Don’t you dare!” Brienne warned, she stood in front of Leon, her wand pointed at Ronnet. “Leave before I make you. **Leave!** ”

**_Roar!_ **

Brienne and Catelyn watched as the other boys dragged Ronnet away, making their way to the castle, streams of curses flooded out of Ronnet’s mouth.

“Bri…”

“It’s ok, Cat. He started the fight, I’ll be alright.”

“But how about Leon?”

Brienne looked down at the green eyes, “I don’t know. But he can’t get another wand before tomorrow, I think that buys some time for me. I’ll tell Professor Dayne about this.” She ruffled Leon’s mane before turning her attention to her friend, “Let’s go, Cat. It’s lunchtime and I’m starving, come Leon.”

* * *

“Brienne?” Someone called her.

Brienne hoped it wasn’t another jerk, thankfully it was just Tyrion, one of her close friends in Slytherin.

“Brienne, have you seen Jaime?”

 _That’s a weird question, should I have seen him?_ “No? Why ask?”

“He’s missing.” Tyrion perched on the bench beside her, “Like vanish out of thin air. I asked his friends, but none of them saw him. Cersei even broke into his dormitory, but he wasn’t found there either.”

“Does he have no class this morning?” She poured a cup of pumpkin juice for him.

Tyrion shook his head, “No, I checked his table, Jaime doesn’t have any class today.”

“Then what’s the problem? It’s not he didn’t show up where he should be, he probably is enjoying himself somewhere in the castle.” One look at Tyrion’s miserable face changed her mind, she generously prompted, “Have you tried the library?”

“I asked Mr. Luwin, he said he didn’t see Jaime this morning.”

Brienne wasn’t surprised, in her opinion, the sixth-year Slytherin wasn’t very fond of books, and definitely not a booklover. “The Room of Requirement?”

“I’ve not tried, but how do I know if he’s there? Can I enter the room while he’s using it? Or I can’t because it’s occupied? But if that’s the case, how can I be sure the occupant is Jaime, not any other student?”

“Umm, I don’t know either.” Brienne noticed the way her friend’s shoulders slumped dejectedly, trying to cheer him up she suggested again, “How about the wood near the Black Lake?”

“That’s huge.” Tyrion grunted out loud, he swung his legs under the table, “And I don’t have long legs like you. But thank you, at least that’s something I can try after class.”

“To look for a person in Hogwarts is never easy. Don’t worry, maybe he’ll show himself at dinner.” Brienne patted on his shoulder.

“It’s easier said than done.”

“If you ask me, I’d say he’s old enough to take care of himself.” Brienne placed another chicken in Leon’s plate, and grabbed a ham sandwich for herself.

“I know, it’s just…” Tyrion’s face twisted strangely, “You know, Brienne, I thought he’d come to you.”

Brienne furrowed her brows, “Why would he?” She took a bit while waiting for an answer.

Tyrion looked around, “Muffliato.” He leaned in, whispering to her ear, “He said he was going to try to ask you out this weekend, to Hogsmeade I guess.”

She almost choked on the food, Tyrion handed her the cup of pumpkin juice she poured for him. She downed the whole cup immediately. After her labored breath even out, Brienne blurt out, “Excuse me?”

Tyrion waved at her, it was Brienne’s turn to lean in and let Tyrion whisper to her ear, “Don’t tell him. But Jaime told me that few days ago. It seems my brother had wanted to date you for quite a while.” He tucked at his curls agitatedly, “But now, well, I don’t know. It’s already midday but he hasn’t made a move, I’m afraid he might run out of time—”

“Wait, you can’t be serious.” “What?” “Your brother.” “Why not? You hung out with us before, it’s just I won’t go with you this time.” “But that’s different. Anyway, if you find him, tell him I’m sorry but I can’t go with him.” “Brienne—” “Tell him I need to prepare for the O.W.L.s, anything, just…I can’t.”

* * *

 _What if Connington tries to hurt him?_ Brienne worried. After the encounter at the greenhouse she was forced to rethink the decision of leaving Leon alone in the corridor while she attended the lecture.

She pondered, _Maybe I should get Leon into the classroom, in case any accident happens when he’s out of my sight. Professor Dayne said he’d inform them, but what if…_

Aemon showed up three minutes before the bell chimed to signal the start of the third class. Brienne rushed to him, Leon at her heel, “Excuse me, Professor Targaryen, I’m Brienne Tarth.”

To say Aemon stared at her would be odd since the old wizard was blind, but he turned his milky white eyes towards her. “Miss Tarth, fifth-year Hufflepuff.” Brienne was a bit surprised Aemon remembered her. “What can I help you with?”

“Professor Targaryen, may I take Professor Dayne’s lion to the class?” She asked.

“If you make sure it won’t disturb other students, yes, Miss Tarth.” Without another word he pushed the door open and walked straight to the podium with his crutch.

 _Thank you! Thank you, professor._ She kneeled down facing Leon, “Did you hear that? Professor agreed! Now, can you be a good lion and keep silent for an hour?” Leon meowed, earning himself a hug and some petting from Brienne, “Good boy.”

Brienne walked him inside and took her seat at the back of the classroom. Leon lied down on the ground beside her.

It was fast asleep after Aemon started the lecture, much like most of Brienne’s classmates. She smiled when she heard the soft snort coming from Leon.

Today’s subject was Giant Wars, which Brienne had previewed yesterday, so she allowed herself to stop taking notes here and there to stroke Leon. It purred when she threaded her fingers in its mane, leaning in to her gentle touch.

 _Where did he get so much dirt in his hair?_ Brienne grimaced when she found a patch of mud on the back of its neck. _Must be this morning. I think it need a shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend said I was a bit too much, because I insist to replace every HP professor with GoT character, even though I don’t use all of them in this work. But hey, it's super fun.  
> I have difficulty with the password of the Perfect’s Bathroom, so if you have any idea, please leave it in the comment. Thank you.


	3. I Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and a heart-bearing talk, Brienne revealed her deepest secret to her lion companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn Tarth had a huge sofa in his office. If you ask Brienne, she’d say that was more like her father’s second bed than a sofa.  
> I found the Arthur Dayne here is a little bit like Ramus Lupin. *laugh*  
> Sorry about the delaying, this chapter grew longer than I expected it to be. The other reason is I didn’t end the second chapter where I hoped it ended, and that caused me a small trouble.  
> Warning: I provide some information at the end, if you don’t want spoiler, don’t read them before you finish this chapter.

They were at the door of the Perfect’s Bathroom on the fifth floor.

“Elderberry.” Leon followed her into the spacious bathroom.

Brienne put her bag on the bench, then she went to turn on the faucet which she knew would fill the tub with warm water but without bubbles.

“Let me see~” Putting her hands on hips, Brienne browsed the bottles on the shelf looking for a shampoo for Leon. _Lavender? Nope. Jasmine? Nope. Rose? Nope._ Unfortunately, they were either too heavy-scented, or too sudsy that might strip the natural oils from Leon’s skin.

She averted her sight to another shelf storing bars of soaps. _How about the soap…_ She took one which labelled “olive-oil”. _This one, it should work._

With a flick of her wand, Brienne enlarged a basin to the size that Leon could sit down in it. Another flick, she floated the basin to the tub to fill it.

“Leon?” She called when all the preparation were done, but Leon didn’t come like it had done this morning, “Leon? Where are you?”

Brienne burst into laughter when she saw Leon hiding in the corner.

 _Oh Merlin! Cat’s right, it’s just a big_ cat _!_ “Leon, come on, it’s just a little water, it can’t drown you, and I promise you I’ll help you dry your fur before we leave.”

…

Brienne spent five minutes coaxing Leon to step into the basin, and twenty more bathing it.

“Ok, done, good boy.” She dropped a kiss on Leon’s nose, then pointed at the towel she spread on the floor, “Now, step out, and stand on that towel.”

Brienne was reaching for another towel to dry its fur when Leon started twisting its body, shaking the water off its body.

“Hey!” She tried to use the towel to block some drops, but it was too late, within seconds she was soaking wet from head to toe.

Brienne felt like an idiot, the towel ended up used to dry her face. “Happy? Now I’m as wet as you.” She rolled her eyes at Leon, who stuck out its tongue to lick some beads of water from her face. She ruffled its mane, “Don’t expect me to forgive you so soon, you naughty boy.” Then she looked down to inspect the damage Leon caused.

_All wet, I should have remembered to cast some spells on my clothes, or at least take off some._

She weighed her options, she could use the clean charm, that way her clothes would dry immediately, or, she may take a bath, and hang her clothes to dry them in the traditional way at the same time.

_Why not a bath? Father’s class won’t end before ten, and tonight’s also my turn to patrol, I won’t have time for a proper bath before bed._

The water in the tub had turned cold, Brienne cast the vanishing spell to it and turned on another tap to fill the tub with her favorite scented bubbles.

Then she paced to the bench—Leon was still following her, leaving a trail of footprints behind it—and started to take off her clothes.

“It’s really ungentlemanly of you to stare at a person while she’s disrobing.” She teased when she found out Leon was gazing at her without a blink.

Brienne waved her wand to hang her clothes in the air before she brought it to the tub. She put it on a nearby stand, then walked into the tub. All the while, Brienne could feel Leon’s eyes on her back, she turned to meet the pair of green eyes after she settled in. Leon remained sitting at the spot next to the bench.

“You know, I’m not really mad at you.” She waved at Leon, “Come here.”

Leon came to lay on its stomach on the floor behind her, she would stretch her hand to stroke its jawline had her hands were not covered in bubbles, as an alternative, they rubbed noses with each other.

…

Brienne talked while she was in the bath tub. She talked about the chaos during the breakfast, about Connington and his broken wand, and about the information Tyrion said at the lunch.

“You shouldn’t snarl at Renly this morning, he didn’t know you. It is normal people be cautious about things they don’t know.” She scrubbed her arms with a sponge.

“I really don’t want to talk about Connington, he’s a jerk. The thing is, I’m glad you didn’t cause him any physical hurt, if you did that we’d both be in trouble. But Leon, you should know there’s no magic can fix a broken wand, and breaking a wizard’s wand is a bigger problem than a scratch or a bite.” She was rubbing her left calf when she said this, and she raised her head to give Leon a worried look. “I’ve to warn Professor Dayne, in case Connington or his parents try to seek revenge on you.”

“I don’t understand why Tyrion said that.” She mumbled, throwing her head back and staring at the ceiling, “Why did he say Jaime wants to date me? That doesn’t make sense.” Leon’s ears perked up, its head tilted to one side.

Brienne noticed, “Oh, we haven’t met him today so you probably don’t know who he is.” She explained, “Jaime is Tyrion’s brother, sixth-year Slytherin, he’s also a perfect.

“He has golden hair and green eyes, as green as yours. And…” She tapped her chin, searching for words to describe Jaime, “And, much like you, Mr. Fair Lion, he’s quite handsome.” She smiled at Leon, who purred happily at that compliment.

But that smile soon turned into a sigh, “And that’s why I don’t understand. I’m not saying it’s impossible, Leon, it’s just…It sounds like a dream, in which a pretty boy will fall for a plain girl…” She paused before adding, “Or an ugly girl.” She laughed bitterly at herself.

“I guess I’ll have to turn him down.” Brienne wrapped her arms around her knees, “Because those dreams rarely come true. If we knew each other longer, better, I could tell myself the fondness was based on our friendship and convince myself to agree, but the truth is we—I can’t even tell if we’re friends. Sometimes he’ll join Tyrion and me when we go to Hogsmeade, we’ll chat, but that’s all, I don’t…I mean, that doesn’t mean I know him and I doubt he knows me.”

Leon must have felt her sadness, because its grunt was a sympathetic sound to her ears. “I know, I’m pathetic, but hey, that’s all right.” Saying she was all right but tears welled up in her eyes.

_If only I could understand, I could say yes._

Brienne found herself whispering to her feline companion, “I’d like to say yes, you know? To date someone. It’s been two years since my first and last date. But the truth is, I’m afraid.” Revealing her secret and fear to Leon was easier than she though it to be, thought it too made her feel vulnerable.

At the same time, Leon kept looking at her with its soothing green eyes, making her feel like she could bare her heart before it, “Jaime’s…What can I say? He’s…He’s a nice person, though not always, he was as mean as those boys at the beginning, but after Tyrion introduced us he’s changed, he’s been kind. Yet, he’s like a star out of reach. I’m out of his league in so many ways, if I were to go out with him, to date him…It’s not that easy, Leon, it’s…Why would he even want to date me? I don’t understand. And that’s the problem, Leon, I have to know why to say yes to this. It’s for myself, I need to protect myself.”

* * *

Brienne didn’t stay after the astronomy class, but she told Selwyn she’d drop by his office on her way back after she finished her duty.

As promised, Brienne entered Selwyn’s office after the patrol. Selwyn waved her over to give her a bone crushing hug.

“How’s your day, little star?” “I’m good. How about you, father?” “Can’t be better. Come sit down.”

They sat on the sofa, except Leon, who remained on the floor watching them.

“Hey, what are you waiting for, it’s an enormous sofa.” Brienne cooed, she patted the seat next to her, “Come here.”

Once on the sofa, Leon perched its head on her lap. Brienne scratched its scalp, Leon immediately purred.

She knew her father was watching her, but it was hard to keep her hands from Leon, especially knowing she had to return it to Arthur before she retired to her dorm.

“May I?” Selwyn asked, he seemed quite interested. Leon let itself be patted by Selwyn a few times before start nudging Brienne again. “Alright, it likes you better. Not interested in an old man like me.”

“Father, you know you’re not old. You’re only forty-five.” Brienne retorted, she knew he was joking, Selwyn had started calling himself old the moment she entered Hogwarts, specifically after he reached his forty that year.

“Hahaha. If you say so, little star.” He wrapped his arms around Brienne’s shoulder, “Do you have any plan tomorrow?”

“Library I guess, you know how every professor doubles our homework in the name of preparing us for the O.W.L.s. And that including you, father.” Brienne rolled her eyes dramatically.

Selwyn frowned, “You know you don’t have to—”

Brienne interrupted him with a light chuckle, “Hand in them like my classmates? Father, I know you mean well, but that’d be unfair. Besides, I’m not complaining, I know these essays are necessary practice.” She squeezed her father’s knee reassuringly, “Don’t worried about me, among all the subjects, your assignment is the easiest to me. At least I’m more familiar with the stars than ingredients or potions.”

“If you insist, but promise me you’ll remember to rest and relax, okay? You’re a young girl, as your father I’d rather you go outdoor enjoying yourself with friends or dating some good boys…”

“Father.” She held up her hand to stop Selwyn from saying more, “I’ll try.”

Someone knocked on the door disturbed them.

Selwyn didn’t get off the sofa to answer the door, “Come in.” When he saw who the visitor was he said, “Good evening, Arthur.”

“Good evening, Selwyn.” It was Arthur. “And Good evening, Miss Tarth. I guess I’ll find you here, it seems I’m right.”

“Professor Dayne!” Brienne stood up, Leon jumped off the sofa as well. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice the time—”

“It’s all right.” Arthur waved his hand in the air, “So how is today? I heard him roaring in the Great Hall this morning, did Leon cause any other trouble?”

Brienne grimaced, “Yes, there’s one.” She paused, “A big one I’m afraid.” Both Arthur and Selwyn lifted their eyebrows, intrigued.

“Leon broke Connington’s wand.” She wasn’t surprised to hear their sharp intakes.

“Merlin’s hat! Dear, that’s…” “Please tell me more, Miss Tarth, I need details.”

So she explained, while Arthur rubbing his temple or pinching the bridge of his nose, and Selwyn stroking his chin nodding his head.

“No biting, no clawing, but pouncing and breaking a wand.” Arthur sighed.

“And scared the shit out of the brat with a powerful roar. Excellent.” Selwyn praised.

“Selwyn.”

“I won’t pretend I don’t despise the boys, Arthur. I’m a professor so in classes I’ll teach each student fairly, that’s my duty. But after class I’m a father, my priority will always be family. They insult my child, then they should learn there’ll be consequence.” Selwyn ruffled Leon’s hair, “You did a good job, boy.” Leon wiggled its tail back and forth proudly.

“I don’t think so, breaking a wand is a bit too much.” Arthur huffed out exasperatedly.

“If you change your mind about keeping it yourself, my friend, I’d like to take over it.”

“Father!” Brienne stumped on the ground, heat crept up her face. _Merlin, it’s impolite and embarrassing._ But there was a small voice in her head praying that Arthur might agree.

Selwyn kneeled down to Leon’s eye level, “I’m not kidding. What this big cat did is very impressive, I start thinking the possibility of keeping a lion myself and let it follow my girl around…”

“Unfortunately Selwyn, I received Ashara’s letter this afternoon, she said she’d like a companion at home, and asked me of Leon for that.”

 _Oh…_ Brienne tried to hide her sadness. _He’s sending Leon to his sister. I probably won’t see Leon again._

“Alright.” Selwyn got up to his feet, “Time to say goodbye I guess.”

Brienne pressed her forehead against Leon, dropping a last kiss on it, “I’ll miss you, Leon. Goodbye.”

She watched Leon walking toward Arthur and the owner stroked the pet randomly, but Arthur suddenly frowned.

“Is anything wrong?”

“No, but…I think it’s a little bit different from this morning?”

“That might be because of the bath this afternoon. It got mud and dirt in its mane, so I took it to the Perfect’s Bathroom after class.”

…

Brienne went back to her dormitory feeling slightly upset.

_Stop it, Brienne. You should feel happy for Leon. Professor Dayne said his sister asked for a partner, Leon is needed._

She tried not to dwell on it, distracting herself by thinking some other things, such as the Lannister brothers. _It seems like Tyrion was wrong, Jaime doesn’t show up. Or maybe he gave up after Tyrion told him…_ That was when she found a piece of parchment in her bag, the neat handwriting on it read:

_Brienne,_

_I want to invite you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. I’ll be waiting for you at the gate tomorrow 9 a.m._

_Jaime_

Brienne dropped the parchment like it burned, she stared wide-eyed down at it. _How in the name of Merlin did this get into my bag?!_

* * *

Arthur locked the door with a flick of his wand, “Spare me the effort to cast a spell on you, Jaime. It’s late and we don’t have a lot of time to waste if you don’t want to break curfew.”

Before his sentence finished, a golden haired boy stood at the spot where Leon was moments ago, his eyes glistening under the light of Arthur’s office.

“Good evening, sir.”

Arthur sighed when he saw that pair of _very-green-and-pretty-even-more-than-the-emeralds-stored-in-the-House-point-hourglasses_ eyes, “Good evening, Jaime.” He rubbed his temple in hope to ease the headache, “Have fun?”

“Yes, sir. Thanks for the help. I owe you one.” Jaime gave Arthur one of his charming smile.

But Arthur didn’t look impressed, “You’re welcome. Now Jaime, explain why you did all of those crazy things, and tell me why I shouldn’t break our deal and take you to the Ministry of Magic now.”

“Do I must?” Jaime grimaced.

“You owe me, and that’s the only way I’d consider your debt paid.” Arthur shot him a glare.

“It’s hard to explain.” He didn’t want to share his feelings.

“Then give me something I can tell Selwyn when he finds out the truth. Merlin’s beard! I can’t imagine how he’ll react to this. A boy followed his daughter into the Perfect’s Bathroom…”

“Maybe he’ll never know—”

Arthur huffed, “The problem is he definitely will know! Listen Jaime, the fact that you’re an Animagus remains a secret now is because I’ve not forced you to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry, and I only allowed that because you said you don’t want to draw attention before you come of age. But here I assure you, since you learned that skill under my supervision, I’ll see that be done before you graduate from Hogwarts. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you know what that mean, don’t you?”

“It means the moment Professor Tarth hears the news, he’ll know that I’m the lion tailing behind his daughter.” _And have seen her naked body, he certainly will kill me for that has he ever learned the details._

“Exactly.” Arthur buried his face in hands, his voice muffled, “I wonder why the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin, sometimes you act recklessly just like the students of my house.”

 _That’s rude! My plan is not impulsive, it’s well-organized._ Jaime wrinkled his nose, not feeling impressed to be related to Gryffindor. _Alright, maybe except the bath, but hey! That was an accident! You can’t blame me over something I didn’t have full control. Besides, I thought I handled it quite well._

“Did you do them on purpose? Following Miss Tarth all day, breaking Mr. Connington’s wand, what’s the reason you chose to act in your Animagus form?” Arthur asked again, and this time he clarified his questions.

“Connington’s wand for he aimed it at me, I had no idea what spell he might cast on me, so to make sure he couldn’t use any I broke the wand.”

“A good move in a duel, I’ve to say. But you could have prevented it by transforming back and blocking it with a simple _Protego_ , isn’t that simpler?” Arthur rolled his eyes, “We’ve tried that before, I know you can do that within a second. So please, though I know you learn well from Tully, next time try to negotiate before you use force.” He rubbed his temples, “You explained the wand. What about the tailing?”

Jaime pressed his lips into a thin line, he’d hoped Arthur might drop the question. It seemed Arthur had no intention to. Jaime turned his head away.

“You like her.” Arthur deadpanned.

He wondered whether it was because Arthur could read his mind, or he was wearing that sentence on his face.

Jaime stared at his mentor. “I do.” He held his head high, not feeling embarrassed that another person discovered his secret crush on the tall blonde girl.

“Do I need to remind you she’ll never know if you don’t say it? What you should do is not following her around, and especially not in your Animagus form because she won’t even know that is you.”

 _It’s not that simple, she sees me as Tyrion’s brother, a sixth-year Slytherin perfect, and that’s all! Nothing more!_ He wanted to yell at Arthur, he was frustrated that everyone thought it’d be easy for him to win a girl’s heart, while the truth was totally opposite. _Brienne is different, I can’t simply walk up to her and tell her I like her. Brienne won’t believe me._

 _Fuck those idiots! Those bastards ruined everything before I figure out my feelings, and now I’m forced to take it slow or she might flee away._ Jaime clenched his hands into fists, he suddenly wanted to transform into his Animagus so that he could tear their throats apart, damned it!

“Jaime.” Arthur’s voice drew him back to reality. “I don’t like to intervene in students’ affair and that’s why I usually don’t do that, but seriously, go get her. If you succeed before Selwyn finds out, chances are he might forgive you. That’s all I can say.”

“I will.” He would get his girl, and he was trying. Jaime thought of the small piece of parchment he thrusted into Brienne’s bag, he only had time to do that when Brienne was lowering herself into the bathing tub. He was quite proud of himself that he didn’t get lost at the sight of her nudity, he’d achieved his goal with a flick of his wand, and transformed back to his Animagus before Brienne turned around to face _Leon_.

“Now, before you leave, I want you to remember that Miss Tarth has been informed that _Leon_ will leave Hogwarts tomorrow, and since my sister is unlikely to come to Hogwarts after graduated, she’d likely never see _Leon_ again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Jaime replied gloomily. He had thought to transfigure every Friday to accompany her before Arthur killed that fantasy. Now he knew he was going to miss all those patting and stroking and belly rubbing…Until he revealed the truth of Leon, or until the day their relationship grew intimate enough that she was willing to touch him in the same way.

Jaime left Arthur’s office for the Slytherin Dungeon, he still had some preparation to do for tomorrow, better finishing them tonight than leaving them on the morrow.

* * *

Brienne went to meet him at the gate the day after, and though she told him she didn’t plan to go to Hogsmeade with him, Jaime didn’t look depressed and give her a smile instead.

“If I say I know a bookstore, and there’re some books you might be interested, would you come?”

“I…” Jaime stared as Brienne gnawing her lower lips, thinking how long it’d take for her to allow him to replace her teeth with his.

“It’s not a trick, nor is it a trap. I won’t hurt you, Brienne.” Jaime added, giving her his sincerest expression.

“I don’t know, I…I don’t understand.” He heard Brienne murmured.

“The only thing you need to understand is that I want to spend this weekend with you.” Jaime tucked a loose strand behind her ear, Brienne blushed fiercely. “No matter what Tyrion told you, forget them, it doesn’t have to be a date, Brienne, consider it a hang out with a friend if that makes you easier. We’re friends, aren’t we? And I can promise you I won’t take you to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop without your agreement.” Jaime held out his hand, he asked again, “Would you say yes?”

So she went out with him. After the bookstore, he kept his promise and they went to Three Broomsticks Inn, drinking Butterbeer then heading back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tully mentioned by Arthur is Brynden Tully, who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
> For those who want to know, below are some events involved in this work.
> 
> Brienne 11 & Jaime 12:  
> Cersei and Jaime had a quarrel. Cersei transformed Jaime into a lion cub before threw him out of Slytherin’s common room. Brienne mistook him as a kitten and named him “Leon.” “Leon” was later found out to be a lion cub by Selwyn and handed to Arthur. Arthur turned Jaime back to human after he went back to his office.  
> Brienne 12 & Jaime 13:  
> Tyrion introduced Brienne and Jaime to each other, from then they started to learn more about the other one, and could talked in a friendly manner. Jaime started learning Animagus under Arthur’s supervision.  
> Brienne 13 & Jaime 14:  
> Brienne went to her first date in Hogsmeade but the boy stood her up, she waited for an hour in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop before headed back to Hogwarts. Jaime became an Animagus after a year’s training, but he persuaded Arthur to postpone the registry so that he’d not draw too much attention  
> Brienne 14 & Jaime 15:  
> Jaime found out he had a crush on his brother’s best friend, Brienne.  
> Brienne 15 & Jaime 16:  
> Jaime transfigured into his Animagus and showed up outside Hufflepuff’s common room.


End file.
